Green Angel
by asami357
Summary: He said thank you. Thank you for all she gave even if he didn't appreciate it. Thank you for the temporary happiness that she was able to instill into him for short time. But unfortunately for him and her, that thank you came without an apology.
1. Just a dream

Green Angel : Living Nightmare Green Angel Living Nightmare

_"No!" Her body burst forward, her feet stumbling together in anguish." IF YOU LEAVE NOW, I'LL SCREAM REALLY LOUD AND-" The girl watched dumbfounded as the love of her life disappeared. "Sakura..." Emerald eyes widened at the name he spoke of, so familiar to her ears. The tears flowed out continuously, blurring her vision. She wasn't seeing through her eyes anymore, not when she was around HIM. She saw what she felt, what she knew was there all along. Love._

_"...Thank you."_

"SASUKE-KUN!" My body jumped up, green orbs wide & round like the moon outside. My breath came out uneven, ragged. I had it again. The dream, the memory I labored on for monthes to forget. This proved my attempts were futile. The pain of it all, to be human. Sometimes I questioned if it was worth the fight. My jade eyes rested on the porcelian set of hands infront of me. So fragile looking, never displaying their true strength out in the open like Naruto's. They almost looked like glass. Transparent. Invisible like the person who owned them.

My name is Sakura Haruno & I am living proof that you CAN die of a broken heart.

This is my story.


	2. SASUKE!

Green Angel : Sasuke-kun? OO Green Angel Sasuke-kun? OO

"Ino, could you _please_ at least sweep the floors or something?" I whined, stopping my washing of the examining table, the rag stained red with blood. I watched in anger as Ino glanced over her feet,towards me."Mmm...After this toe," the blonde beauty shrugged, rolling her eyes & continueing her work. I gritted my teeth together in anger as Ino expertly swiped the small polish brush over toe, careful not to leave any stray marks. I was careful not to break the broom. " You know, we haven't had a girl's night in a while...We should do something this weekend," Ino said, closing the tiny glass bottle shut & blowing softly.

I gave her an unsure gaze & put a hand to my chin. "I-I don't know Ino-chan. I've been pretty busy here & I'm not sure I have time to-"

"All the reason to take a break! Come on Sakura-chan, you know Tsunade's been working you like a pack mule, not to mention using you as her own personal maid! Live a little!" Ino argued, putting a hand on her hip & pointing a finger at me. I cocked my eyes & smiled. "You just wanna get in the bar for free 'cause I'm Tsunade's apprentice _don't you_?" I accused, winking at her & grinning evilly.

Ino's face looked guilty." Guilty is charged," Ino confessed, shades of pink crossing her cheeks, finger to her lips. I smiled again weakly this time. Taking off the rubber gloves with a lous SNAP!, I waltzed over to the utility closet. I thrust a broom & pale at Ino.

"You-clean." Ino glowered at them for a long time before grumbling & swiping them out of my hands. As she began to clean up the bloddy crimson floor, I hoisted myself up onto the metal table, swinging my legs over the edge, boots clicking together. Ino glared in disbelief & yelled: "HYPOCRITE!!"

I smiled knowingly at her."I'm done." Ino stuck her tongue out & continued her morning duties...

"I can't believe you actually _enjoy_ working here! How can you stand it?" Ino complained loudly as she collapsed onto a hospital chair along the hall. "Hush Ino-chan. Are you trying to wake up all the patients?" I scolded angrily, my voice in a gruff whisper. Ino scoffed & threw off her shoes, rubbing her feet. My ears toned out her graoning at how much she hated nurse shoes. I creaked open a door & peeped my head in. I smiled warmly at the sleeping girl in the bed. Her name was Kia. She was a lovely girl. About maybe 6 years old. It hurt me deeply to see someone as young as her in here.

"Sakura-chan! Come on! We're going out to eat today!" Ino called from down the hall. Kia stirred. I silently closed the door." I'm coming Ino-chan!!" I yelled, sliding down the hallway excitedly. I met up with her & dragged her along." But I warn you now Sakura-chan, we are NOT having ramen," Ino added, wretching out of my grasp. I crossed my arms & pouted.

"but-But it's good for your soul," I exclaimed, my jade eyes growing large. Ino scowled." We're going to the tea shop & your going to like it damnit!" She snapped angrilly, her eyes reflecting a burning rage. I shrunk before her.

"O-okay..." Ino smiled cheefully."Let's go!" She grabbed a hold of my hand & skipped out. **Sometimes she's scarier than I am**...

The sun crept behind the Hokage statue, splashing the leaves different golds & reds. I struggled to balance the grocery bags in my arms, some things about to spill over.

PLONK! "Damn," I hissed under my breath. A riceball veered away from me, rolling off a few feet away from my left. I wobbled towards it, careful not to drop anything else. Unfortunately, I tripped over a stone. With amazing speed, I grabbed a loaf of bread in my mouth, balancing a tomatoe on my nose & had a carton of eggs rest on my head. What a nice site. Naruto would've laughed at me.

Stuffing the loaf of bread back into the bag ( with my mouth), I got on my knees for the runaway. " Is this your's?" I could feel my face heat up at the manly voice that talked before me. I took a deep breath & cleared my face before looking up, smiling so big I had to close my eyes.

"Thank you. I really-" I stopped...

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

_Author-et note: You guys r hurting my feelings by not reading this...READ PLEEAASSE!! I'm on my hands & knees! gets on hands & knees PLEEAAASSSSEE!! T-T Ur making me feel unwanted! Is that what u feel? JERKS! DX_

_But I do dedicate this story to my sister, my inspiration...drum roll please!! drums begin CHERRY1212!! (she wouldn't stop nagging at me about it. Ugh, dumbass. --)_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Never

"TSUNADEEEEE!!" The floor crashed through the walls of the 5th Hokage's office. I stomped furiously into Tsunade's office." WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" I screamed to her face. I held up the young Uchiha's ear, who showed little pain in his face even though his ear was turning red." Hey Tsunade, nice to see you again," he exclaimed, smirking wickedly.

I grinded my teeth together harder, so hard you'd think they'd crack." SHUT _UP_ UCHIHA! THIS IS BETWEEN **ME** AND **TSUNADE**!" I spat at him furiously, my teeth bared with unstable rage." Like I care," Sasuke retorted, scoffing & turning his black locks away from me. I gazed at him for a long couple minutes before smirking his smirk, the one he left me with 3 years back." Your right…you don't care...but you know something else?" My bare hand clasped onto the collar of his t-shirt as my other took a strangling grip to his throat. He gasped for air.

I smiled. " I don't care about you either." I watched in satisfaction as his body crashed into the filing cabinet. The sharingan wielder groaned & put a hand to his head, obviously dazed. That made my outburst far more sweeter. "Sakura! Stop this at once!" I ignored Tsunade with a sudden boldness I never knew I had. Graciously waltzing over to him, my short rosette hair swept behind me. I smiled again before grabbing the sides of the cabinet and pressing them to his sides. I grinned triumphantly at my work. Sasuke Uchiha being encased in a metal cocoon beat medic training _any day_….almost.

"Have fun!" I gave a girlish wave before turning on my heel towards the now bemused fifth Hokage. She fought to keep a smile away from her face "Sakura Haruno, that was immature & completely stupid! Do you have any idea who you just attacked?" Tsunade hissed, her chocolate eyes burning through my green ones. "Yes. Besides, my mother always told me to get rid of waste if possible. I was just following her advice," I answered, shrugging my shoulders casually. Tsunade growled. I didn't respond, too busy thinking over my words.

"Sakura, if you ever do that again, expect to be _fired_," Tsunade threatened, her tone haunting. I flinched in discomfort. The hospital was my home now." You wouldn't," I accused, narrowing my eyes. My hands planted onto my slim hips as I glared her off. She turned her own into death slits." I think I would." Silence. I sighed before breaking our stare down.

"Fine...But don't expect me to be nice to him. It's already bad enough I _want_ to kill him but now he's _actually_ _here_. It makes it all the more tempting," I replied, glancing stubbornly off to the side. Tsunade grinned wickedly." Trust me when I say I back you up a full one-hundred percent." I chuckled softly. As I turned to leave, Tsunade cough, clearing her throat.

"Sakura..." I grumbled as I walked back to Sasuke. He was more awake now & I congratulated myself when I could tell the way he looked at me now had changed. But all in all, he was still the same. Nothing more but a brainwashed fool. I shook my head in disappointment at him." You will never understand the meaning of friendship. _Ever_," I exclaimed before digging him out & dropping him to the floor.

I left.


	4. Love You?

Green Angel : Luv u?

"Are you serious?!" Ino leaned forward intently as she shoved more popcorn into her mouth, her eyes bulging out of it's skull. I laughed. It had been two days since Sasuke had come back & I hadn't seen him since. I was hoping to keep it that way.

"Why are so shocked about this? It's not like I haven't told you before that if I ever saw him again that I would try to murder him. Why are you so surprised?" I asked, laying back onto my bed & tossing a popcorn in the air only to catch it into my mouth. I straightened out my pink shorts. "Well I didn't think you would actually...you know..do it!" Ino protested, rolling onto her belly at my feet. I took in a shocked breath."Crap!" Ino jumped back in surprise as I sprang out of bed & headed for the phone on the other side of the room.

"Sakura-chan! Get back here! I'm not done interrogating you yet!" Ino whined stomping over as I searched through my speed dials."He's gonna bitch at me like crazy," I grumbled as I jammed my fingers on the buttons."WHO are you calling?" Ino complained,leaning over my shoulder. I through a sarcastic look."Who do you think?"

Ino scoffed."I swear you guys are gonna get married. I can see it now, Mr. and Mrs.Uzamaki." Ino ran her hands across the air like putting on an invisible sticker. I hushed her as I heard a voice come up on the other line.

"Sakura-chan?" I smiled at the _chan_ on my name. Naruto always used that,even when Sasuke never did." Hey Naruto-kun. How are you?" I asked,leaning onto my dresser. I chucked a pillow at Ino as she mocked me. She shut up.

"Jiriaya worked me like a dog today! I haven't felt so exhausted in ages! Hahaha!!"

"Heehee! Well what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger."

"...You said that last time." I laughed at the bitterness in his voice.

"Sorry, give me some time, I'll think of more sayings."

"Knowing you, you'll do it in a matter of seconds."

"Ha! I highly doubt that."

"I'm serious."

"oh... thanks I guess," I awkwardly thanked, my cheeks turning red with embarassment. Ino kept making signs to get off the phone. I mouthed fine.

"Uh...Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Ino's being a bitch so I have to go." Ino glared. I smiled.

"Oh..okay. I gotcha! Well then We'll talk tomorrow kay' ?"

"Alright!"

"And Sakura-chan?" My heart quickened.

" I love you."

"...I love you too."

But as those words left my mouth, I knew they weren't as serene as they seemed.

**So? Like or hate? I formally had this on a diff site but...it shut down...it was so depressing because I was practically GLUED to that website so yeah...well, I hope you enjoyed and R&R k?**


	5. Ice Cold

"Aw! Son of a bitch!" I cradled my finger in my mouth as the burning sensation eased. I examined the tip. It was a scarlet red. A blood blister. Ouch. An annoyed scowl crossed over my pale face as I slammed the waffle fryer shut & unplugged it's power. Stupid thing, can't even use it without hurting somebody.

I got dressed in my normal clothes & with sudden excitement, dashed off towards the hospital. The hospital. My sanctuary, my home....my everything. But that thought would soon change....___________________________________________________

"Ino-chan! Kikiyo-chan! I'm here!" I burst through the glass doors, my breath trying to catch up with me. My good mood went as fast as it came as I stared into an empty building.

Wind whistled through the crevices in the windowpane & I shivered. It was so cold. Setting my bag on the front desk, I walked over to the thermostat & turned it up. How vacant the hospital looked with no nurses bustling around or Ino barking orders to them from the front desk.

I took in a deep breath to sever my nerves & confidently strutted to my bag & walked down the hall towards my office. _Tappity tap tap_. The eerie sound of a tree branch outside, scratching the window, sent a chill up my spine but I shook it off. **Get a hold of yourself Sakura! Your being unimaginably stupid. Who would want to break into a hospital?**

I stopped in my tracks. Druggies, perverts,.....missing ninja. The room swirled around me, sending different images in & out of my mind. I bolted down the hall for my office, clutching some papers I got along the way close to my chest. **Go go GO!** If you saw me, I was probably a red blur.

I took a sharp turn to my left, slipping partly on the way. With a high-pitched squeal coming from my shoes, I came to an abrupt stop in front of my door. My plain, metal door. The one I used half my chakra to get to. I laughed out loud. Man, that was stupid. I tried to control my giggles as I turned the key on the lock. Suddenly my breath stopped. Another chakra source. Coming closer. I started to hyperventilate.

"W-whose there?" I barely asked above a whisper. No answer. I shrugged it off & began to continue fumbling with the lock, my nerves taking over once more. **Keep calm, breath, focus. There's nothing to worry about. Just stay calm & maybe they'll go away.**

Too busy with my thoughts of clarity, my keys fell to the floor with a loud _clink!_ My hands covered my mouth in shock. Then I thought about how stupid I looked. "Calm down Sakura. Your being silly ,besides you have no reason to be afraid, you have chakra on your side with years of medical experience."

"You do?"

"GYAAAAAHHHH!!! GET AWAY!!!!" I swung my fist aimlessly behind me, my eyes clamped shut with fear. As the sound of bones crunching was heard, my attacker slammed back to the other end of the hall, walls crumbling & windows shattering.

I reopened my closed lids.

" Sakura."

My lips parted as I stood shocked at the breath that caressed my neck. It made every hair on the back of it stand up." I said GET AWA-" I flung my fist around again only to have it engulfed in a hand bigger, stronger than mine. It was icy to the touch yet unimaginably soft like silk. It felt good & I like it...until I found out who it belonged to." Oh.. it's _you_," I growled in distaste, yanking my hand out Sasuke's firm one.

He stared silently at me impassively. I glared malevolently at him before shoving past him & into my office. I slammed the door so hard the glass in the front office rattled.

"Damn Uchiha...sneaking up on me like that. He's lucky to have two legs," I grumbled haughtily, shuffling papers around, trying to find the one I needed.

"You know Sakura, I never thought of you as the type of person to wish ill onto other people." I yelped in surprise at the skilled shinobi's voice, who sat calmly on my leather couch. He had a pencil in hand, toying with it like a something he never seen before." Go. Away," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him & whizzing around to lean back onto my oak desk.

Sasuke acted like I said nothing & got up from his seat. He stood in front of the window & watched as children played in the streets, laughing, never knowing that one of their best shinobi was a traitor. A man of no heart....that acts like a boy. "I said get out," I repeated, tone rising. "It's been so long since I've seen the good side of things," he murmured, running his long fingers over the glass, probably not intending on letting me hear.

But I did & then sympathy coursed through me. It struck me that what kind of things he'd seen, how many new scents of death he smelled.

But that still didn't change the fact he could never change the past. No matter how hard he tried." Yeah okay, that's nice now can you LEAVE," I hinted, pointing at the door. Sasuke, for the first time, actually turned & stared me in the eyes.

With no answer, he walked out, obviously understanding he wasn't welcome at the moment. But as he closed the door, I swear I felt the room rise a few degrees


End file.
